Contact
by shatteredxice
Summary: Hetty runs the NCIS team with an iron fist, her seemingly endless list of contacts a valuable source of information for the undercover team. One contact with a personal connection to the woman turns out to be a very handy informal addition to the team.
1. Chapter 1

Bec stared in frustration at the half completed paragraph glaring at her from her computer screen. A hand found its way to her head to run angrily through the tangled mess that was the current state of her hair. Another deadline was going to come and go without her having anything to show for her work.

Maybe it was just the subject matter of her current undercover investigation.

"Gangland criminals; US Marines Today" she murmured to herself as she quickly scanned what she had written for the 100th time. Even the title sounded tedious she thought with a snort as she pushed herself away from her desk, spinning around in her chair to look at the wall the was covered with past articles, contacts and anything she had found interesting and amusing and collected in her twenty five years.

"Writer's block." She growled to the wall. It was times like these that she hated being a freelance investigative journalist.

With a sharp jerk she flipped open her phone and hit the speed dial for her editor.

"Rebecca, how is the article going? I need it by the end of the week." Sophie White stated without even a hello.

"Ahh, I was wondering if I could have a quick chat about that Soph?"

"I'm sorry Bec, but no more extensions. The magazine wants to run it, and you have to admit, it's the perfect opportunity. Another dead marine with suspected gang ties was found only a couple of days ago. It's a hot topic girl." Sophie plainly stated, clearly knowing the intention of her young writer's phone call.

"I am turning up with nothing. I managed to meet a couple of marines last week but they were squeaky clean when it come to what they did with their free time." Bec vented, "I have checked out every known club associated with any gangs and I have not been able to find anything more than a hushed whisper about what is going on."

"Look," Sophie said calmly, "One of my contact's let slip that a couple of marines that might be of interest for the article will be heading to Bomb tonight. I'll send you the info, go get nice and pretty."

Rebecca laughed, "I highly doubt that he 'let it slip', but alright." With a dejected sigh Bec added, "I'll have the article by the end of the week."

"That's my favourite journalist. Have fun tonight babe" was the bright reply before the phone line went dead.

The photos of two serious looking men popped up on her computer while she hurriedly got changed into one of her personally modified strapless black dresses. A rudimentary knowledge of gadgets could get a person places Bec reflected as she checked to see that the recording device that she had sewn into the dress had enough battery for the night and that the microphone was all set to go. A cursory glance in the mirror as she headed to the front door made sure that everything was in place. Strapless black number with a tulle skirt and some kicker high heels and the right accessories did a nice job of showing off her athletic, albeit slight build. She fitted the profile of the cashed up 'Yvonne' to the letter.

As Bec eased herself into the sleek red Ferrari that sat in the garage of her apartment she couldn't help but smile. While her employers technically owned the car, the beautiful beast was as good as hers.

"God I love my job." Bec sighed happily as the engine roared to life and she pulled out into the bustling LA streets.

The que to enter the nightclub was long as usual as Bec stopped the Ferrari outside the doors. Tim accepted her car keys with a smile and shy hello as she sauntered to the door, careful to keep her face tilted away from the flash of the paparazzi; one never knew when a co-worker would suddenly decide to blow an investigation just by calling out one's name. Having said that, Bec always made sure no photos of her got published alongside her articles and as a freelancer she didn't have all that much to do with the entertainment journalists out tonight.

"Yvonne, where have you been girl?" Marcus admonished as he held the small rope aside to let her into the club,

"Places to see, things to do" Bec said vaguely, "I hope you haven't been too lonely all by your lonesome while I was away?"

"I've been keeping busy, you know how it is." He replied just as vaguely, "There are some marine boys here tonight FYI though" he told her with a wink. Bec flashed him a cheeky smile. Yvonne after all could not turn down a man in uniform.

"It must be my lucky night." She called before disappearing through the door to join the throng of people drinking and gyrating to the music that was blaring through the speakers.

Bec let herself be carried along with the crowd until she ended up at the bar. Toni, a waitress that had turned out to be quite an invaluable source of information appeared at her side.

"Who are we tonight babe?" She asked quietly as Bec swiped a drink from the bartender.

"Yvonne. I don't suppose you know of any US marines in the building tonight?" Bec asked casually as she took a sip of her virgin cocktail. She passed a twenty to Matt the bartender as he scurried behind the bar to serve everyone drinks. A carefully woven story of alcoholism and rehab had seen the two establish a perfect relationship of subterfuge. Matt didn't ask questions and Bec was clear to act as drunk as she liked without loosing control of her senses and better judgement.

"Corner table, two of them tonight. They are really chummy with some gentlemen from a drug cartel." Toni explained, "Sorry babe, but I don't know which one, not my section and I'm not valued enough by the big bosses to be let in on that side of the clientele." She finished with and indignant sniff to Bec's unasked question.

"You're a god send Toni."

"I know, we'll have to catch up for coffee sometime soon. Love you and leave you babe, good luck" and Toni was gone leaving Bec to work her way onto the dance floor and start manoeuvring towards the table that the two marines were seated at.

When she got closer, Bec was satisfied that both had been among the four 'marines of interest' that had been sent to her computer earlier. The younger man was Corporal Michael Johns, the older and more serious marine sitting next to him one Staff Sergeant Adam Saunders.

Her way onto the table came not five minuets later when the Corporal stood up and started heading towards the bar. Some slight readjustment and pretend slip sent her careening into the man, 'accidentally' sloping some of her drink down the sleeve of his coat.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" She cried as he grabbed at her elbows to steady her. A glance up at him through her lashes, subtle press of her bust against his chest and she was in.

"It's fine," he hurriedly assured as she fished a tissue from between her breasts and started dabbing at his coat.

"I am really sorry, I will totally get you coat dry cleaned; it is Armani after all." She stressed as looked up again at him in earnest, while carefully storing away that little it of information. She didn't know many corporals who could afford an Armani suit with their pay; especially after they spent most of it on alcohol and women she though ruefully. "I am such a klutz tonight"

"Really, it's not a problem." He assured again as his hands caressed her arms.

"Please, at least let me buy you a drink in apology."

"I suppose that is fair." Michael agreed with a sly smile. Bec grinned.

* * *

G Callen, Sam Henna, Kensi Blye and Eric Beal all stared intently at the computer screen that was replaying footage from street cameras outside the club Bomb from the night before.

"There" Sam stated as he pointed to the screen. "The girl in the black dress leaving with Corporal Michael, no one mentioned her last night." He said as he looked over his shoulder at Callen.

"Eric, rewind and see what time she arrived." Callen directed as he moved to stand beside Sam, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Stop." Callen said, "Right there getting out of the Ferrari." Eric paused the feed to show the image of a woman in black standing next to the sleek Italian automobile.

"I'll see if I can get a better look at her face" Eric mumbled as his finger's flew over his keyboard, slowly moving the video footage forward until he found a still image the woman glancing in the direction of the camera that had been captured on film.

"Can you zoom in Eric?" Kensi chipped in.

"Can I zoom in you say?" Eric scoffed, an offended expression settling on his face as he zoomed in on the woman's face to bring up a grainy headshot of a twenty-something woman with blond hair that brushed her bare shoulders.

"It's the same girl," Sam began, "alright. So we've got a rough timeline of events. The marines entered the club at 22:15pm, the girl an hour later. The marines, the girl and the four members of the Mara Salvatrucha all left at 01:24. The marines were found dead at 06:00. What happened between the time they left the club and winding up dead"

"The ME just filed his initial report, he puts time of death at 4:30am this morning" Nate told those in the room as he strode in looking down at the pages in the manila folder that he held in front of him.

"We need to find the girl" Kensi intervened.

"Alright, Eric run her face through all the databases, I won't to know who she is within the next hour." Callen dictated, before spinning around quickly to see who had let out the sharp cough behind him. His gaze landed on Hetty who stood behind him with a sour look on her face. G always wondered how she managed to creep up on everyone.

"No need Eric," Hetty countered as she moved into the OPS room, "I know who she is, and I can tell you now the girl is in no danger. Although she may be when I get my hands on her."

The occupants shared a confused look as Hetty held out a hand to Callen.

"Phone Mr Callen if you please." G passed his iPhone to Hetty and after quickly typing in a number she gingerly held the phone to her ear. Everyone held their breath as the strained to hear the conversation as a person picked up on the other end of the line.

"Rebecca." Hetty started.

"Hetty? It is so good to hear from you!"

"You and I need to talk young lady." Hetty said frankly once initial pleasantry's were out of the way.

"You mean this wasn't just a phone call to check in on your much beloved goddaughter?"

"Both, I will pick you up from the usual coffee spot. I want all the information you gathered last night, and don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not going to get out of this one am I?" Bec said dejectedly with a sigh.

"Not by a long shot dear, I'll see you in twenty minuets." And Hetty hung up the phone and passed it back to Callen.

"Gentlemen, lady, I will return shortly." Hetty assured before exciting the OPS room. Once she had left the team turned to look at each other,

"Did I hear the word goddaughter thrown in there?" Kensi queried to the stunned team.

* * *

A/N: So let me know what everyone thought, constructive criticism is always very much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later Hetty walked into the bull pen, the reluctant woman from the security video following behind her looking much more casual in jeans and a t-shirt. Kensi hurriedly swallowed the rest of her Chinese take out and Sam and Callen tried to casually hide the rubbish bin basketball game they had been playing.

"Agents, this is Rebecca Madden." Hetty introduced as Bec gave a small wave before hiding yawn behind her hand.

"Agents G Callen, Sam Henna and Kensi Blye." Hetty indicated.

"It's nice to put same faces to names." Bec smiled.

"Late night last night?" Sam piqued up as she tried to hide a yawn.

"And on the subject of last night, what exactly were you doing with our dead marine and members of the Mara Salvatrucha?" Callen asked.

"To be fair, I didn't know what gang the Corporal and Sergeant where involved with until later." She grumbled as she fished around in her bag to retrieve the memory stick that contained the audio from her sleuthing the previous night.

"I will need this back." She warned Hetty as she placed it in the woman's expectant hand. The woman smiled,

"Of course you will, once you have fully briefed us on whatever article you are working on at the moment." The small woman set off at a brisk pace towards the Ops room, Bec hurrying to keep up with her, the bewildered agents behind them both.

"I hate journalists" Muttered Sam to Callen who merely shrugged.

Eric seemed to materialise out of nowhere as soon as the group entered his electronic domain.

"I heard you had a present for me?" He eagerly asked Hetty, gleefully taking the memory stick that Hetty handed over with an exasperated sigh directed at the enthusiastic agent.

Callen, Sam and Kensi crowded around the large screen as Eric's fingers quickly negotiated the computer keyboard and accessed the files that Bec had downloaded.

"You can begin explaining now." Hetty demanded of Bec as Eric muttered to himself.

"You really are mad with me aren't you?" Bec stated, amazed, she couldn't ever actually remember the woman being so mad at her. Well…when she thought about it there were a few times when Hetty had been this agitated at her but that was neither here nor there. Hetty pursed her lips in reply at Bec as she leant against a table and turned to the agents that were waiting expectantly.

"I've been working on an article about marines with gang links."

"Obviously in response to the latest murders." Sam stated as Bec nodded.

"I have been working on rumours and little else to be honest about the link between returning marines from Afghanistan and arms trafficking with the gangs."

"What changed last night?" Callen asked. Bec shrugged evasively,

"A contact pulled through for me. I got the tip that marines of interests would be at Bomb. I suppose that it would be prudent of me to also mention that I was expecting to run into four marines, not just Michael and Adam." She turned to Eric, "Their photos and relevant information are in the folder marked POI." She turned back to continue her brief as Eric put the photos of the two marines that hadn't been indulging in the LA nightlife the previous night on the screen.

"From what I could pick up last night, I got the feeling that the Staff Sergeant was the one calling the shots, Michael was there as backup. I wouldn't be surprised if more members from their unit were involved. It looked like a long established deal between the Staff Sergeant and the Mara Salvatrucha."

Hetty chose that moment to interrupt.

"Have you any idea how dangerous the Mara Salvatrucha are? If your cover had been blown they would have had no qualms killing you." Hetty stated, obviously frustrated as she jabbed her finger in the air in Bec's direction.

"She has a point." Callen added as the agents all focused their attention on Bec.

"Please, give me some credit." She said, "As soon as I saw the tattoos and figured out exactly what gang they belonged to I got out of there. They were already unhappy with having an addition to the party." Hetty looked entirely unconvinced.

"How did you manage to convince them to let you leave with them?" Kensi asked.

"I sometimes am a blonde airhead, I just ratcheted it up a little bit. Plus 'Yvonne' is one serious cashed up chick, I assume they probably thought I'd be an easy payday if I hung around and heard anything I wasn't supposed to. They only let slip that they were negotiating a new deal for a shipment of arms after the successful completion of another a few weeks ago."

Sam walked over to the screen and enlarged the profile of the Staff Sergeant.

"Looks like his unit is in charge of munition supplies in Afghanistan" Kensi commented as she quickly scanned for any relevant information.

"Five tours, that's a lot of practice in arms trafficking to be gained there." Sam added.

"Eric, bring up the other members in his unit." G said as Eric did what he requested.

"In the last six months, three new marines have been rotated into his unit to replace those who were KIA." Callen lent back against the wall, assuming a casual pose.

"So, we have new recruits into a unit that is already well established in terms arms trafficking back to the States. Adam recruits them, brings Michael in on the meet."

"Something goes wrong and they both end up dead." Sam finished for Callen.

"The two other bodies we have in the morgue, they both rotated through Adam's unit." Kensi put in.

"Somebody tying up loose ends?" Sam guessed.

"Sounds like the two remaining petty officers from Adam's unit in LA need to be paid a visit." Hetty suggested.

"Sam and I will take petty officer Grant Smith." Callen quickly jumped in.

"That leaves petty officer Simon Blake for you and Nate." Sam smiled almost evilly at Kensi who looked as though she had swallowed something very sour. Nate looked ecstatic, then thoughtful.

"Does this mean that I'll need a gun?" He asked.

"Have you had any practice with a gun since you last asked me that?" Kensi queried as she turned and headed for the door, while suppressing the urge to roll her eyes and throwing a glare over her shoulder at Callen and Sam who smiled serenely back,

"Well no, but I thought since we're going to be interviewing arm dealers I might need one." Nate was still talking.

"Don't worry, I have a gun." Kensi's patient voice could be heard as she receded down the hall.

Hetty placed Bec's memory stick back in her hand as they started to follow the path Nate and Kensi had taken out of the Ops room, Sam and Callen behind them as Eric went back to play with his plethora of electronic gizmos and gadgets.

"I'm going to get back to work then." Bec said as she slung her bag back over her shoulder, slipping the memory stick inside.

"I trust that you will pass along any information that you gather or is given to you by your contacts in relation to this case." Hetty entrenched as they headed down the stairs. "I would also ask that you consider not going undercover again for your article."

"Where is the fun in that Hetty?" Bec said flippantly as she handed her visitor pass back to the woman. She assumed a more serious expression as she regarded the woman,

"Don't worry Hetty, I learnt my lesson in Europe well." Hetty merely pursed her lips as Bec continued out the door to her car.

"Where are you off to now?" Callen queried as she emptied all but a few items of her bag onto the pavement to find her car keys that always seemed to hide from her.

"Have to swing by my office, errands to run, and an article to right." She rambled on as they paused by the black beast that was Sam's car.

"Not before getting some doughnuts though." She amended as she faced them, just as Sam noticed the red Ferrari parked opposite them.

"Whose ride is that?" He asked Callen, who shrugged his shoulders in response, as Sam went to have a closer look. Bec pressed the unlock button on her car keys.

"That would be my wonderful ride, please do not get any drool on the paint" she gently teased as she sidled to the driver's door.

"How much do they pay you girl?" Sam joked, Callen adding that he may be in the wrong job. Bec smiled brightly, she really loved her car.

"Well I have to love you and leave you gentlemen. Have fun with your petty officer."

Sam and Callen grimaced; Bec could imagine that interviewing suspects could become very mundane at times. She slipped into the driver's seat. She glanced back at the boys,

"I'll be in touch." She smoothly put the car in gear and headed off. As Sam and Callen settled themselves in their own car Sam couldn't help but comment.

"Gees G, sounds like between them, Hetty and Bec have nearly as many secrets about what went on in the past as you do." Callen thought that he might need to agree to that.

It was after a futile afternoon of not being able to track down the whereabouts of either petty officer that they received a text from Bec. It had been short and sweet,

_Skybar tonight, West Hollywood 11pm. Dress nicely._


End file.
